


Lanterns

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Biting, Cuddling, Dancing, Drunk Driving, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reckless Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick wanted to go out, Troy wants whatever Nick wants. Which is how they end up drunk and high at a club in the middle of the night.





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey, so I have a request, not sure you'll like it though. I just can't get the image of Trick without the apocalypse out of my head. I just picture them doing stupid stuff, getting drunk and putting themselves in danger but being happy and together. Not the healthiest idea, I know, but I can't stop thinking about it.  
> ~~~~~~  
> I am so down for writing this. I actually have a bit of a weakness for the whole mutually self-destructive duo vibe. Also there’s a song that I love by Rise Against that kind of strikes me as a good anthem for modern AU stoner Trick.

Troy’s head felt like it was in a bubble. Sight, sound, reaction time. Everything felt dampened. He was floating in a darkened room with countless other people pressed and tangling together to the strong beat of music he only half heard. 

Nick was there, his arms slung around Troy’s neck and their bodies and forehead pressed together as they danced. Their inhibitions all thrown out the window along with the empty bottle of tequila they had shared along with a joint before entering the club earlier that night.

Troy wasn’t big on imbibing either substance, but he had to admit that getting cross faded with Nick was always worth it. He felt an odd combination of light and heavy as they moved together under the flashing neon lights. Like he was floating in water but instead of the kind of cold pressure that comes with that he felt like the air around him was vibrating from the beat of the music and the heat from Nick’s body.

“Lets get out of here!” Nick shouted in his ear over the loud beat of drums and the thrum of the bass.

Troy just grinned and started to back out of the crowd, his arms wrapped tight around Nick’s waist as he guided the slightly shorter man away from the writhing masses and over to the side exit. “Where do you wanna go?”

Nick grinned back before slipping free of Troy’s hold. He grabbed his hand and spun the both of them to lead the way outside and into the ally that led out towards the parking lot. “Let’s go to the beach!”

Troy laugh as he stumbled down the ally after Nick. “The beach?” He asked, wondering why Nick could possibly want to go there at this time of night. It was getting colder out and the beach would be freezing with the wind coming off the water right now.

“Yeah! Lets have a fire! And music! We need music!” Nick practically shouted before spinning around to walk backwards. He grinned at Troy as he continued to walk. The grin he gets when he’s high and oh so pleased with himself.

“Alright, you find where you shoved the CD case in the truck and I’ll drive us to the beach.” Troy agreed with a nod and grin of his own as he reached into his pocket and dug out his keys with his free hand.

A moment later they had reached the truck and Nick let go of Troy’s hand to go climb in the passenger side. 

Troy watched him practically leap into the truck and crawl over the seat to find where he had thrown their CD collection in the back of the cab. “You could have used the other door.” He pointed out with a chuckle as he climbed behind the wheel and gave Nick’s ass a smack as the younger man wiggled around half hanging over the back of the bench seat.

Nick yelped at the smack before flailing back over the seat with the CD case in hand. “Where’s the fun in that.” he huffed before getting himself situated.

Troy just rolled his eyes and started the truck. It was late enough that most of the roads were empty as they made their way to the beach, which Troy was grateful for because Nick had lit another joint and had decided that he needed to shotgun Troy at every stoplight.

It took all of Troy’s willpower to keep driving and not give in to the urge to just pull over and pin Nick to the seat after every brush of lips and sweep of the other man tongue as he blew the thick earthy tasting smoke down Troy’s throat.

After what felt like ages they reached the stretch of empty California beach they were looking for. It was their favorite spot. Always empty, with a pier they could sit under and not be bothered. Their own little safe haven in a world that they didn’t fit into.

Troy drove the truck over the sand slowly. “You find what you wanna listen to?” He asked as he came to a stop by the pier. 

Nick nodded quickly, blowing out a halo of smoke before pulling a mix CD he had made ages ago and putting it into the trucks player. He cracked the volume all the way up before hopping out of the truck and taking off running across the sand.

Laughing, Troy got out as well and took off running after Nick, who was now collecting various pieces of drift wood from all over.

They built a decent sized bonfire, big enough that if they stood on either side they couldn’t see each other. Once the fire was lit Nick was on Troy, kissing him like he was desperate for it as they danced and spun around together in the sand. It was better like this. No one else around for miles. No judgement. The rest of the world far away and asleep.

Neither of them really paid attention to their surroundings as they listened to the beat of the music and got lost in the feel of each other. It was a surprise when they heard the sound of the fire fizzling and popping like someone had just dumped a bucket of water on it.

Both turned and laughed as they realized the tide was coming in and small waves were lapping at the edge of the bonfire. 

“We should probably go home soon.” Troy said, nipping at Nick’s bottom lip.

Nick sighed and leaned all his weight against Troy, ducking his head to bury his face in the taller man neck. “Let’s watch the fire die out first.” he mumbled before biting at Troy’s neck lightly.

Troy groaned and let his head fall back, exposing more of his neck to Nick. “Alright, but if you fall asleep I’m leaving you here.” he teased before pulling Nick down with him to sit in the sand beside the truck to watch the slowly rising tide extinguish the flames.

The sun was starting to rise by the time it finally went out and with that they went home to sleep off the end of their high in a tangle of limbs under the glow of the twinkly star lights that Nick had hung above their bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
